


Bunny Boy (Ereri Yaoi)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Ereri smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Yaoi, boy x boy lemon, boy x boy smut, ereri lemon, ereri yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren dresses up as Rivaille's personal plaything; a little toy rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Boy (Ereri Yaoi)

Eren Jaeger x Rivaille (Levi)  
Attack on Titan  
*contains boy x boy smut*

✿✿✿

"I don't want to, this is embarrassing." Eren murmured. He leaned against the bathroom door, pulling the at the tight clothing around his hips.

Even through the closed door, he could hear Levi chuckling. He just imagined the smirk on his face, the cocky just condescending grin Levi would elicit when he came into their bedroom.

Levi groaned. "Come on, bunny. You owe me."

Eren scoffed and turned around as if the door was Levi himself. He was glad it wasn't, mostly since he just leaned against the door and pouted. "Owe you for what?"

There was a quiet moment where Eren thought he momentarily gained enough leverage to get himself out of this. He should've been used to Levi ordering him around like this, but the requests kept coming.

"Because I said so and I've probably done something that you owe me for and you know it." Levi said clearly, blatantly. "Now come out here where I can see you."

A rush of air filled Eren's lungs in an attempt to overpower his embarrassment. The nerves remained, though, as his hand gripped the knob and pulled open the door.

It was inevitable; Levi's satisfied, smug little face was just the beginning. Eren huffed to himself as he refused to look Levi in the eyes. Instead, he looked to the side of their bedroom, staring at anything just to keep his composure.

Eren's hips were thinly clad in tight, white underwear. Soft and similarly colored bunny ears slid over his head, bent in a way that resembled Levi's cunning smirk. He was lucky to have a baggy t-shirt on, yet knew Levi would make him take it off.

"You look cute, bunny." Levi said proudly. He pressed his lips together to hide the smile that was growing on only one corner of his lips. "Where's your carrot and tail?"

Eren sucked in another deep breath. "I told you it's embarrassing."

The other man just crossed his arms and pursed his lips in disapproval. "You're not leaving until I see you have the carrot and the bunny tail."

Levi's eyes were unrelenting, staring harshly at Eren with a steely gaze that both of them knew was no joke. It was unfair, but the sheen of lust in Levi's dark eyes made it a little more worth it. Eren slid off the bed and trotted back to the bathroom to get the rest of the supplies.

He squatted down and rummaged through the bag Levi gave him to grab out the food and accessory before entering the bedroom again. His boyfriend noticed the items in his hands and nodded his head in approval. "Good bunny. Now come show me how you use them."

Eren sucked his bottom teeth between his lip, cursing to himself as he crawled back on the bed. He couldn't help but feel utterly mortified as he knelt on the mattress with his back to Levi, slowly bending over for him.

Tugging at the underwear on his hips, Eren pushed the thin fabric down and grabbed the bunny tail. There was a long, thin shaft at the end, and his jaw clenched as he wondered how happy Levi must have been when he bought that with these very intentions.

"Go on." Levi ordered. He cocked his head to the side, clearly growing impatient as he leaned against the headboard and stretched out his legs.

Eren bit down roughly on his lip as he pressed the tail against his hole, the toy roughly sliding into his ass. His face pushed down into the mattress as he used his other hand to pull apart his butt for Levi's visibility.

The length of the toy was fully inside Eren, burning slightly at the raw, dry feel of it. The man behind him clap, his eyes darting from Eren's ass to his watery teal eyes. "Good bunny. Now sit up and eat your treat."

The anger and embarrassment was growing inside him more and more, but Eren didn't dare defy him. Why can't you just touch me already?  He pleaded to himself as he sat up, the toy in his ass stinging slightly as he turned around to face Levi.

Levi ran his fingers through his hair, letting it fall into random, choppy layers as he stared at Eren. Grabbing the carrot, Levi bit the length of it between his teeth. Redness flushed his face at the very action as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up and exposing the rest of his youthful body.

"Very good boy." Levi cheered in a hushed voice. He pushed himself off the wall and sat up, looking up at Eren as his hands trembled to keep his shirt up. "You're shaking."

Nodding, Eren spoke roughly but as best as he could through the makeshift gag. "It hurts."

Levi's face fell in lack of amusement as he scowled at Eren. "Christ, you can't do anything right, can you?" He spat.

He leaned forward and pressed his hand against Eren's exposed stomach, softly tracing the lines of definition. Arriving at the low cut hem of his underwear, his tugged at the waistband to assess the growing bulge in Eren's pants.

"I can't believe you." Levi murmured. His tone was harsh, but his eyes flickered faintly with desire. Eren just squeaked subtly as Levi turned him around and pushed him so he was back in his former position; his face buried in the mattress, his ass up in the air.

Levi pulled Eren's underwear down around his knees eagerly before grabbing handfuls of fleshy ass in his hands. "You didn't even wet it, did you?" Levi clicked his tongue obviously.

Eren shook his head. "You were rushing me, and it was annoying."

He was almost afraid what would happen now that he back-talked to Levi. To Eren's surprise, he just grabbed the fluffy ball of a bunny tail and gently started pulling it out of Eren's hole.

Letting out a strangle groan, Eren picked his head up to look at him. Levi's eyes were completely transfixed on his ass, his free hand subconsciously massaging the flesh of his backside as the toy was freed from Eren's insides.

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat, overjoyed that that thing was no longer inside him. It was cold and hard, nothing like was Levi had given him before.

Sharp and lustful cries poured out of Eren's mouth in surprise as he felt Levi's wet tongue slide against his ass. Teeth nipped at his skin as he pulled away, saliva running down his ivory colored flesh.

"It's not supposed to hurt." Levi muttered impatiently, like he was upset that Eren was too stupid to understand that he wanted it to look and feel good.

Levi softly pressed his fingers to Eren's hole, prodding at the entrance. He shrugged to himself and decided it needed to be more slippery. Leaning over, Levi pressed his clothed hips against Eren's ass as he grabbed Eren's jaw. "Open."

Eren did as his master demanded and gingerly opened his mouth. Levi pressed his fingers to Eren's tongue, letting the saliva pool into his hand before retreating. Eren panted heavily as drool ran down from his lips to the mattress.

"Good bunny." Levi said again. Eren had heard it enough, though he was getting sick of it. Quite the opposite happened; the soft praises made him grind his ass up against Levi, feeling the tightly suppressed erection in his pants.

Levi growled softly and pulled away. He bit down on Eren's ass as he slid his saliva covered finger inside the hole. Eren whimpered, digging his face into the mattress as Levi probed inside him. Sensations boiled in his center, all from burning tingles to pleasurable shocks.

Eren's cock hardened as Levi's fingers brushed inside him, swirling around and scraping the warm, wet skin. Levi cocked his head to the side and reached around. His hand grasped Eren's shaft, skimming the length with his fingers.

"Do you like it when I call you bunny?" Levi asked plainly. He stroked Eren's erection, whimpers and moans of teased pleasure pouring out of his wet lips.

Eren managed to nod as Levi pressed his thumb into Eren's pre-cum slicked tip. "Yes, master. I like it!" He cried out, biting onto the sheet.

Levi's face tightened lustfully as he rolled his hand around in Eren's fluids. His cocked twitched, almost begging to be easily slipped through Levi's palm.

"Good bunny..." Levi murmured, his voice barely audible.

He cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around Eren to temporarily pick him up. He pushed Eren to the side, letting him fall on his back. The bunny ears wobbled on Eren's head as Levi knelt between his legs.

Levi's hands attached to his belt, tugging it off. It made a static-like sounds as it rushed through the belt loops and fell to the ground. His gaze persisted as Eren looked up at him, his hand grabbing at the sheets on either side of  him in preparation.

Bits of hair fell of Levi's face as he pushed down his pants, kicking them easily off his legs. The clothing tumbled to the floor, Eren's eyes shifting from Levi's hard length and back to his desirable face.

Levi grabbed his erection, pumping softly as he leaned over Eren. There cocks brushed together, throbbing and pulsing in lustful competition. Eren's face twisted in pleasure as his boyfriend wrapped his hand around their cocks, stroking them both at once.

Shifting his hips, Eren desperately tried to create more wet, hot friction between them. Levi's hand slid around both their shafts, occasionally twisting and tugging.

"Did you just move your hips, pet?" Levi grimaced, his face and chest beginning to sweat with the teasing pleasure he was giving himself as well as Eren. Small pools of perspiration gathered on the hollows of his collarbones, traveling down his chest. "Who gave you permission to rub your dirty cock against my hand?"

Eren shook his head frantically from side to side, thrashing partially from the pleasure Levi was giving him. "I'm-I'm sorry, master. It won't happened again." Eren closed his eyes to avoid the harsh looks he was sure to get, focusing rather on the tightness of Levi's hand on his cock.

Levi tightened his jaw as he tugged on Eren's shaft. "Don't make promises you can't keep, pet." He cooed condescendingly.

Eren cried at the sudden shock of ecstasy as Levi pulled at his erection. Spurts of precum worked their way out, soaking both of their cocks as they brushed and pulsated against one another. Levi's length twitched as well, his hips thrusting down and grinding himself on Eren.

"Y-Yes, mas-" Eren started, only for his voice to be cut off into a string of moans and erotic screams. Levi's body fell down over Eren, rapidly thrusting their cocks together and pumping them so hard he needed his free hand to grip onto the sheets.

"Fuck," Levi cursed under his breath, pushing his hips down into Eren's as bursts of cum streamed out of his length. His twitching and pulsing reverberated against Eren, sending waves of pleasure that lead to his own orgasm.

Eren cried out again, clutching the bedsheets in his fists. His head rolled back, allowing Levi to bury his face in his neck and chest. Strings of warm, white cum layered down on Eren's stomach, only a few drops making their way onto Levi's face.

Levi looked up, his boyfriend not daring to say anything about the streak of white on his jaw. Eren managed a smile, his chest heaving tiredly. "Thank you, master." He said slowly, all embarrassment he had earlier gone.

"Whatever, bunny boy." Levi huffed to himself and shifted on top of Eren, softly dragging his teeth along his shoulder in a sloppy sort of kiss.

Eren's bright eyes flickered prominently as he smiled down at the man laying on his chest. "You came first." He snickered proudly.

Levi's jaw tightened, redness flushing his face. He scowled and grabbed the carrot, shoving it in Eren's mouth again. "Shut up and take a shower, you dirty bunny."

✿✿✿


End file.
